The present invention relates to a structural improvement in a shielded flat cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shielded flat cable having improved conduction to a ground line and bending properties that are superior to conventional flat cables.
Signal transmission in devices such as communication mechanisms and computers, and in the interface between such devices, is conventionally achieved with flat cables. However, conventional flat cables present a problem with shielding electromagnetic waves. Although various techniques have been advanced for solving this problem, no sufficient technique has yet been proposed.
Shielded flat cables employing gold foil as the shield layer are known. The structure of shielded flat cables having such a metal foil as the shield layer requires an adhesive layer in order for the metal foil to adhere to the flat cable. And to make conduction after the shield tape has been wound and adhered, it is necessary to remove the adhesive layer by, for example, spot welding.